teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Blake
Julia Baccari, more commonly known by the alias Jennifer Blake and The Darach was a major antagonist and supporting character in Season 3 of Teen Wolf. She was first introduced as the new English teacher at Beacon Hills High School who seemed very concerned about her students' grades. However, in time, it was revealed that she was a former Druid Emissary to Kali, an Alpha Werewolf who killed her entire pack and left Julia for dead as well in order to join the Alpha Pack. Julia was only able to save herself by drawing on the small spark of power within the Nemeton to stay alive until she was finally found by the police in the nature preserve. She eventually recovered physically, but her face and body were mutilated beyond recognition by Kali's claws, and she began to have an identity crisis. She then decided to get her revenge against the Alpha Pack by coming up a plan to destroy them, performing a series of human sacrifice rituals in order to gain the power necessary to achieve this goal. The first rituals were at least two mass sacrifices that involved compelling hundreds of crows to commit suicide to increase her power and allow her to use a form of glamour magic to make her appearance that of an unscarred, beautiful woman to match her new identity, Jennifer Blake. To gain the mystical power necessary to defeat the Alphas, Jennifer then began a Druid five-fold knot sacrifice ritual that required five sets of three sacrifices: virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians. Despite the fact that she was only able to complete four of the five sets of sacrifices, she was still able to easily take down Kali, Ethan, and Aiden during a Full Moon; however, she did not have the power to take on Deucalion until the lunar eclipse hit its peak. Surprisingly, though she was overpowered at the last moment when Deucalion clawed out her throat, she managed to survive just long enough to make it back to the Nemeton, where she hoped that she could tap into the power Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski gave it through their surrogate sacrifice ritual. Unfortunately, before Jennifer could make contact with the Nemeton, she was stopped by Peter Hale, who confirmed his plans to take Scott's True Alpha powers before he ripped her throat out a second time, killing her for good. Early Life Almost nothing prior to Julia's life prior to becoming Jennifer Blake has been revealed. What is known is that she was trained to be a Druid and eventually became the Emissary to Kali's original pack. After Deucalion was blinded by Gerard Argent, he killed one of his Betas, Marco, in self-defense, and, upon learning that he could absorb their power, he killed his own pack, and began building the Alpha Pack. After Ennis killed his own Betas and Emissary in order to join him, Kali decided that she wanted to be with him and made the decision to kill her pack as well. However, Deucalion insisted that his new recruits kill their Emissaries as well as their Betas, which included Julia, even despite Kali's argument that she was harmless. ( ) After presumably killing her Betas, Kali went after Julia in the Beacon Hills Preserve, where she viciously mauled her face and body to nearly the point of death. However, Kali, who was conflicted about killing her from the start, elected to leave Julia to "die peacefully" of her already-inflicted wounds rather than giving her the killing blow, not realizing that it would ultimately lead to her survival. After Kali left, Julia, near-death, crawled across the preserve to the Nemeton, which had recently gained a spark of power from the unintentional virgin sacrifice of Paige Krasikeva, and used that power to hang onto life until she could be found by Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies. She was then brought to the hospital for emergency surgery, where what was perceived as a freak accident occurred in the operating room-- hundreds of crows flew through the windows of the hospital toward the OR, killing themselves in what was believed to be a mass suicide. However, it was later revealed that Julia used her Druid powers to create the sacrifice to give her more power to heal and to eventually gain the ability to cast a glamour over herself to gain the appearance of a young, beautiful, unscarred woman. After she recovered, she made the decision to get her revenge on the Alpha Pack in the name of anyone who has ever been their victim, eventually becoming a high school English teacher and taking the new name Jennifer Blake, which was similar enough to her true name to help her retain a sense of self. In August of 2011, she took a job at Beacon Hills High School, likely after learning that the Alpha Pack intended to recruit newly-ascended Hale Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale and potential True Alpha Scott McCall to their ranks. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3A2 = |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In The Fox and the Wolf, |-|Season 5= In 'A Novel Approach, In ''The Sword and the Spirit, |-|Season 6= In The Wolves of War, the Anuk-ite took Jennifer's appearance when attempting to kill Derek Hale in the hallway of the high school. When Derek heard her voice and footsteps approaching him, he immediately extended his fangs and claws and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that making eye contact with the Anuk-ite would result in him being petrified into stone. The Anuk-ite tried to bait Derek into opening his eyes, using Jennifer's voice, appearance, and mannerisms to try to trick him into thinking she was real. "Jennifer" asked, "Don't you wanna look at me?" before then wondering he was going to let "them" kill her again (in this case, Deucalion and Peter Hale, who attempted to kill her and actually killed her in Season 3A's Lunar Ellipse) and if he was going to leave her for dead again. When "Jennifer" asked him if he was willing to give her a second chance, Derek growled that she wasn't real. "Jennifer" went on to ask him if he thought she sounded real, followed by once again asking, "Can't you look at me?" When he senses how close "she" is to him, he stumbled backward in an attempt to avoid her as "she" begged him to open his eyes and look at her. When she added, "Please?", Derek became angry and tried to blindly take a swing at her, only for "Jennifer" to use her superhuman agility to catch his wrist before he can make contact with her. "She" asked, "Don't you want to look at me one more time? Don't you want to remember me?" and held his arm until his claws finally retracted, allowing her to more easily put his palm against her heart and slowly tug it down her abdomen. "Jennifer" then asked if he wanted to remember them together, and when she saw that he had stopped fighting against her hold, her voice took a demonic-sounding tone (much like when the half of the Anuk-ite had taken the form of the Beta Werewolf Quinn Finch) as she demanded him to open his eyes, and as soon as Derek's eyes opened from fright, he made eye contact with the Anuk-ite, who had taken his true form and petrified him into stone, though Derek was eventually returned to his normal state after Scott and Stiles defeated the Anuk-ite with Mountain Ash. Personality What Julia's personality prior to Kali's attack was like is unknown. However, after the attack, when she took the name Jennifer Blake, she became obsessed with teaching the Alpha Pack a lesson about the consequences of all of the death and destruction that they had wrought, though this ire was predominantly focused on Deucalion, for starting the pack and for ordering Kali to kill her, and Kali herself for actually listening to him. Over time, this hatred ultimately extended to all Werewolves, as she suggested to Noah Stilinski, Melissa McCall, and Chris Argent that her mission was to protect all humans from the threat of the lycanthrope species. She was so dedicated to this mission that she was willing to sacrifice the lives up to fifteen innocent humans (although she ultimately only killed twelve) in order to gain the power necessary to kill even a so-called "Demon Wolf" like Deucalion. She justified this by stating that such was the nature of the word "sacrifice," and she truly believed that the virgins, warriors, healers, and philosophers she sacrificed had voluntarily lent her their power for the sake of taking down the Alphas. In addition to her overwhelming need for vengeance against those who harmed her, Jennifer had an immense sense of self-preservation, which she used to stay alive against all odds after Kali nearly killed her, and which would have saved her life a second time, had Peter Hale not interfered in her plan to use the power of the Nemeton to survive. She was also incredibly insecure about her mauled appearance, using at least two massive crow sacrifices to create a glamour in order to take the appearance of a young, beautiful, and unblemished woman; the only times she revealed her true face was to either conceal her identity or to scare her targets. Physical Appearance Julia's face prior to Kali's mauling was only seen briefly in a photograph in her medical records, but she appeared to be an average-looking white woman in her late 20s to early 30s who was of medium stature with brown hair and light blue eyes. After the attack, her face was scarred beyond recognition, causing her to lose all of her hair on her head and making her mouth appear crooked. Meanwhile, in her new identity as Jennifer Blake, she created a glamour to make herself appear as a beautiful woman in her mid-late twenties who had the same general attributes she possessed before-- medium to tall height, lean build, and medium brown wavy hair with blue eyes. However, unlike her true appearance, her Jennifer glamour was completely unblemished with pale white skin and rosy cheeks. At work, she dressed in the typical business-casual clothing of a school teacher, preferring to wear pencil skirts and blouses with heels, or occasionally a nice pair of black or blue slacks. Once her true identity as the Darach was revealed, Jennifer began wearing clothes befitting a villain, with leather pants, black fishnet-style shirts over black crop tops, and, in her last appearance, a handmade black leather dress and bustier. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Though Jennifer possessed numerous supernatural powers, including the power to rapidly heal herself, she was still mortal, and thus was susceptible to death, injury, and illness just like any other human. She was also shown to be vulnerable to mistletoe, which disrupted her glamouring power and made her true form visible to those around her, as evidenced when Scott McCall doused her in crushed mistletoe to reveal her true identity. Equipment *Garrote *Knife Etymology *'Julia': Julia is a feminine given name that is the Latinate form of the masculine name Julius, which was a Roman family name derived from a founder, Julius, the son of Aeneas and Creusa in Roman mythology. However, the name's etymology may possibly derive from the Greek iουλος (ioulos), meaning "downy-haired, bearded," or alternatively, from the name of the Roman god Jupiter, the equivalent to the Greek Zeus, which is interesting given the character Julia/Jennifer's eventual power to manipulate the weather and create thunderstorms like Zeus. *'Baccari': Baccari is a patronymic or plural form of the name Baccaro, which has origins in southern Italy. It is suggested that the name means "dweller at or near where asters grow," with asters being a genus of flowering plants whose petals form the shape of a star. *'Jennifer': Jennifer is a feminine given name which is a Cornish form of Guinevere or Gwenhwyfar, which was adopted into the English language during the 20th century. It is said to mean "white enchantress" or "the fair one," which is an interesting choice in name for a character who used dark magic to glamour herself into a fair, beautiful woman. Variants of the name in other languages include: Guenevere, Guinevere (Welsh mythology); Jenifer (Cornish); Guenièvre (French); Ginevra (Italian); Gaenor (Welsh).'' *'Blake': Blake is a surname or given name originating from the Old English language, though om what name it was ultimately derived is unknown. It could have come from ''blac, a nickname for someone who has dark skin or hair, or from blaac, a nickname for someone with pale hair or skin. It is also the name of one of the fourteen Tribes of Galway in Ireland, making it an apt choice of surname for Jennifer Blake, a dark Celtic Druid. The combination of her self-given new identity is an interesting one, given that it combines the light with the dark that made up her own nature as well. Trivia *It has been speculated that when Peter killed Jennifer, he absorbed the power she gained from the five-fold knot sacrifices, which is what made him so much stronger than he used to be throughout the rest of Season 3 and Season 4; before this point, he made several comments about how his resurrection at the end of Season 2 decreased the strength of his werewolf powers to below that of even average Betas. *There has also been speculation in the fandom that the relationship between Jennifer and Kali was more than just a platonic friendship due to comments made by Kali in The Overlooked. Gallery 3x01_Jennifer_with_phone_off.png 3x01_Jennifer_with_phone.png 3x03_Jennifer_meets_Derek.png 3x04_Jennifer_on_guard.png 3x04_Jennifer_smiling.jpg 3x09_Darach_white_eyes.jpg 3x09_Jennifer_captured_Lydia.jpg 3x09_Jennifer_smiling.jpeg 3x10_Jennifer_clawed_by_Kali.png 3x10_Jennifer_glowing_Darach_eyes.png 3x10_Jennifer_in_dark_elevator.png 3x10_Jennifer_in_elevator_with_Derek_Scott_and_Stiles.jpg 3x12_Darach_form.png 3x12_Jennifer_Blake_close_up.jpg 3x12_Jennifer_in_Hale_Loft.jpg 3x12_Jennifer_true_form.png Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Alpha Pack Victims Category:Needs Help